Currently used progressive systems utilized with gaming machines have a number of significant limitations. For example, in the system where a group of slot machines are connected to a progressive controller which receives coin drop data transmitted from each machine to accumulate "progressive" jackpot values, only a limited number of such jackpot values can be paid by the individual machines. Also, video poker progressive systems are currently limited in a number of respects because of their essentially one-way communication arrangements. These video poker systems typically display a maximum of three jackpot values corresponding to the top three winning hands e.g., royal flush, straight flush and four of a kind, and typically use a separate line from the progressive controller to each game to transmit each jackpot value or alternatively a single line with a variable number of pulses representing each jackpot value. In addition, separate lines are connected between each video poker game and the progressive controller for transmitting coin drop information and a jackpot win signal from the game to the controller. Since these communication systems are essentially one way, the jackpots are generally paid by hand and the reliability of the communicated data is subject to errors due to electrical interference and other causes. One example of such a progressive system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,728.